In many instances, passenger vehicles, such as aircraft, buses, trains, ships, and automobiles, include a cabin in which passengers are seated and can move about. The arrangement of the cabin needs to provide optimum safety conditions and a sufficient number of seats per cabin to meet the economical requirements related to passenger transport while also providing the passengers a high level of comfort.